<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿A quién le importa la edad? by patri6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743535">¿A quién le importa la edad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6'>patri6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Beach Holidays, Family Issues, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Castiel bastante malhumorado cede a los deseos de sus hermanos de pasar unas vacaciones en Santa Mónica, allí conocerá a Dean Winchester un chico 15 años menor que él con el que conectara de manera inmediata ¿pero será su amor suficiente para superar la barrera de la edad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel no sabía que hacia en una playa de Santa Mónica. Sus hermanos habían insistido en que necesitaba vacaciones y habían tenido la genial idea de arrastrarlo hasta allí a pesar de su continua negativa al plan. Hacía un buen rato que Gabriel había desaparecido con un grupo de mujeres y Michael no sabía dónde estaba. No era alguien que le gustara mancharse sus impolutos y caros zapatos con arena.</p><p>Asi que allí estaba él, sentado en la orilla de la playa, recostado en una tumbona bajo una sombrilla que le protegía del sol y un ridículo bañador rosa con aguacates.</p><p>Y encima tenía calor, pero no le apetecía bañarse. Que desgana de vida…</p><p>Estaba gruñendo por lo bajo cuando sintió como alguien le calaba la espalda con agua congelada, estaba a punto de levantar la mirada para echar una buena bronca al susodicho cuando se encontró un dios rubio de ojos verdes que parecía esculpido por seres divinos.</p><p>Disculpa-dijo con una sonrisa- el idiota de mi hermano ha dado demasiado fuerte a la pelota.</p><p>Castiel apenas escuchaba nada, absorto como estaba. Pasados unos segundos que parecieron minutos por fin reaccionó:</p><p>-No pasa nada- respondió- cosas que pasan.</p><p>El dios rubio con pecas le regaló otra sonrisa.</p><p>-Me llamo Dean. Estamos echando un partido cerca de aquí- señaló una dirección- si te apetece puedes unirte.<br/>Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.</p><p>El chico asintió y se dirigió a él una vez más antes de marcharse.</p><p>-Por cierto, me encanta tu bañador. Es muy cool.</p><p>Castiel se quedó boquiabierto, pero antes de poder decir algo Dean ya se había marchado.</p><p>***<br/> Gabriel contaba un chiste de esos suyos horrorosos mientras Michael pagaba y dejaba una buena propina al camarero. Aquella noche habían cenado en el exclusivo y carísimo restaurante L’entrecot. <br/>La cena había soporífera entre escuchar a Gabriel sus aventuras y desventuras con las mujeres de la playa y a Michael hablar de abrir un nuevo negocio por Santa Mónica y la buena inversión que sería para todos.</p><p>Que soberano aburrimiento, pensó mientras bostezaba disimuladamente.</p><p>-¿Te aburres hermanito?- Dijo Gabriel con socarronería.<br/>-No, para nada- mintió como un bellaco- solo que estoy cansado.<br/>-¿De qué?- inquirió Michael- Si no has hecho nada, Castiel.<br/> -De eso se tratan las vacaciones- Respondió veloz ante la provocación de el mayor.<br/>Podrías haber ido…</p><p>Puffff. Lo que fuera. Castiel dejó de escucharle y dejó que siguiera hablando solo como los tontos, el muy pedante. Primero que si vacaciones y ahora le salía con estas, si ya sabía él que había gato encerrado…</p><p>Se encontraban tan solo a unos metros del paseo marítimo y la brisa traía el olor del mal. Castiel inspiró y expiró varias veces. No podía negar que aquel era uno de sus olores preferidos en el mundo.</p><p>En esas estaba cuando un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba cada vez más a ellos pero iban caminando cerca de la playa. Hablaban alto y se gastaban bromas entre ellos, reían a carcajadas mientras comían pizza y bebían unas cervezas.</p><p>Juventud, divino tesoro... - pensó con nostalgia.</p><p>Estaba a punto de apartar la mirada cuando vio una cara conocida. <br/>Dean.<br/>Iba agarrado de la cintura de una chica muy mona que le preguntaba su opinión para hacerse unas trenzas en un lado del cabello.</p><p>A mí me gusta este modelo- señaló él sin dudar.</p><p>Ella todavía no parecía muy convencida y empezó a hablar con las mujeres para que la asesoraran. De repente y como por arte de magia Dean levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Castiel que le observaba fijamente.</p><p>El rubio no se amilanó y le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos verdes e inquietantes. Castiel maldijo para sus adentros porque seguía acompañado de los dos pesados de sus hermanos y tenía las manos atadas.</p><p>Por fin Dean se giró a mirar a la chica a la que antes sostenía, momento que Castiel aprovechó para mezclarse entre la multitud y desaparecer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean se pidió su tercer mojito de la mañana. Estaba de un humor de perros. Sam le había dado plantón para irse con la chica esa que a él no le gustaba nada… esa tal Ruby. Por suerte vivía en el otro lado del país y acabadas las vacaciones no se volverían a ver, además este año Sam empezaba en Stanford. </p><p>Maldita sea. No entendía cómo alguien como Sam se había dejado embaucar por esa harpia. </p><p>En cuanto al resto, les había dejado en el apartamento, la mayoría de ellos aún roncando.<br/>Pues nada… disfrutaría de sus mojitos a solas.</p><p>Sin embargo una voz tímida le sacó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Hola… eh… Dean.</p><p>Adiós al mal humor pensó para sus adentros mientras sonreía de forma encantadora al reconocer quién era.</p><p>-Hola… eh… hombre del bañador de aguacates.<br/>-Castiel.-Replicó.<br/>-Me alegro de saber por fin tu nombre, Cas.</p><p>¿Cas? Nadie le llamaba así.</p><p>-¿Dónde están tus amigos?- preguntó por hablar de algo.<br/>-En el apartamento, supongo. Es imposible levantarlos antes de la hora de comer.</p><p>Castiel esbozó una leve sonrisa.</p><p>Ya veo.<br/>-Anna- dijo Dean- ¿Puedes ponerle un mojito a mi amigo?<br/>-Marchando- respondió la camarera a los pocos segundos.<br/>-Yo no… es demasiado temprano.</p><p>El rubio hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.</p><p>-¿Qué más da si estás de vacaciones?<br/>-Ya… supongo- No parecía muy convencido.<br/>-¿O estás de negocios? Se te veía aburrido anoche.</p><p>Vaya, vaya, vaya… Se había fijado en todo.</p><p>-A ti en cambio se te veía muy entretenido.<br/>-Jo es solo una amiga.<br/>-Como sois los jóvenes- soltó casi en una carcajada.<br/>-Ni que tú fueras un vejestorio y si lo eres, deberías saber que estás muy bueno.</p><p>Cas se sorprendió, aquel jovencito no se andaba con tonterías.</p><p>Eres demasiado niño para fijarte en alguien como yo- Dean puso los ojos en blanco.<br/>No soy un niño, tengo 22 años y me he pasado todo el puñetero año ahorrando para poder venir una semana de vacaciones con mi hermano. Mi ingrato hermano- recalcó.<br/>Quizás no seas un niño pero te saco demasiados años, Dean.</p><p>El ceño de Dean se frunció en una mueca, molesto.</p><p>-Mira, ve-jes-to-rio, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 4 años y mi hermano 6 meses. Mi padre era un alcohólico al que más de una vez le tuve que parar la mano y que nos abandonó al cumplir 15. Desde entonces me las arreglé para que asuntos sociales no diera con nosotros y nos separaran. Falsifiqué carnets, trabajé para señoras ricachonas cuidando sus jardines, o paseando a sus perros. A veces tuve que robar. Vivíamos en un motel cada mes y cada mes Sammy tenía que cambiar de instituto.<br/>Cuando cumplí 18 encontré un trabajo estable de mecánico que me daba para pagar un apartamento diminuto de una habitación y 4 años después seguimos viviendo en un lugar diminuto, pero al menos con dos habitaciones y algún capricho más.<br/>No soy ningún niñato, Cas. La infancia me la robó la vida.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel le miró totalmente asombrado y dio un buen trago a su mojito, avergonzado por haberle llamado “niño”... aunque siguiera teniendo 22 años, la verdad fuera dicha. Sin embargo, había vivido más que cualquiera de los chicos de su edad.</p><p>-Está bien, lo siento, te ofrezco un helado en son de paz- dijo intentando disculparse.<br/>-Solo si mientras damos un paseo por la playa.<br/>-Muy bien, me parece buena idea.</p><p>Mientras pagaban la cuenta y se levantaban de sus sillas Dean hizo la pregunta inevitable.</p><p>-¿Y cuántos años tienes tú?<br/>-37- respondió con un suspiro.<br/>-Interesante- balbuceó pensativo.</p><p>Personalmente a Dean le importaba un comino que aquel hombre de ojos azules y labios carnosos le sacara 15 años.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasearon por la orilla de la playa mientras Dean comía su helado de chocolate de manera entusiasta pero sexy. Hasta eso era sexy en ese hombre que debía parecerse al mismisimo Apolo.</p><p>-¿Cuántos días vas a estar aquí?<br/>-¿Cómo sabes que no vivo aquí?- inquirió Castiel divertido.<br/>-Nah, tienes pinta de guiri aburrido.<br/>-¿Guiri aburrido?- No sabía si debía ofenderse por aquello.<br/>-¿Te has bañado ya en la playa?-preguntó Dean.</p><p>El otro negó con la cabeza.<br/>-¿Salido de fiesta?</p><p>Otra negativa.</p><p>-¿Emborracharte?</p><p>Nada.</p><p>-¿Alguna actividad acuática?</p><p>Iba a ser que nada de nada. Pues Dean tendría que arreglarlo.</p><p>-Quítate la camisa- sonó como un orden.<br/>-¿Perdona?<br/>-Vamos a bañarnos y no creo que quieras hacerlo con la camisa, que tiene pinta de cara por cierto.</p><p>¿Pero tanto se le notaba?</p><p>Estaba todavía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando vio como Dean se quitaba su camiseta en tan solo un segundo. Castiel observó sus abdominales y estuvo a punto de relamerse.</p><p>Los ojos los tengo más arriba- dijo el otro riendo- vamos</p><p>Dean tironeó de la camiseta de Castiel sin cortarse un pelo hasta que ambos quedaron a pecho descubierto. Sonrieron.</p><p>-Con este primer baño tus vacaciones quedaran inaguradas, pero esta noche te vienes a la fiesta de Ébano.<br/>-No, yo no…<br/>-Coño que no discutas.</p><p>Aquel chico era demasiado mandón, estaba a punto de recriminarselo cuando escuchó que gritaba a todo pulmón.</p><p>-¡Maricón el último!</p><p>Dean salió disparado hacia el agua y Castiel lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirle.</p><p>***</p><p>Salieron del agua empapados pero sonrientes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Castiel irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo y tenía una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.</p><p>Lo mejor será que nos sequemos al sol- propuso Dean estirandose como una lagartija.</p><p>Sentados en la arena, el uno junto al otro, sentían el roce del uno junto al otro sin atisbo de vergüenza o timidez-</p><p>-Quizás la próxima vez podemos ir a la parte nudista- propuso el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.<br/>-Ni hablar- zanjó tajante el otro.<br/>-Tú te lo pierdes- y él muy gañan le guiño el ojo.</p><p>Castiel sintió ganas de abalanzarse a él y devorarle la boca. Quizás podría hacerlo. No es como si no hubiera estado desde por la mañana coqueteando con él desde que se encontraron. Seguro que se sorprendería acostumbrado a llevar él siempre el ritmo…</p><p>Buah Castiel.- Pensó para sus adentros.- De perdidos al río ¿Qué más da que saques a este crío 15 años pudiendo ser casi su padre? Nada, no importaba absolutamente nada porque…</p><p>Y no pudo seguir pensando porque fue Dean el que se había abalanzado a su boca y le comía los labios sin piedad hasta que consiguió que los entreabriera y entrelazó su lengua a la suya en un baile feroz y sin tregua.</p><p>Castiel no le rechazó y aprovechó para sobarle los abdominales mientras el otro empezaba a lamerle los pezones de forma sensual pero desenfrenada. Notó su propia erección y la de él mismo, a punto de estallar.</p><p>-No sé cuánto voy a aguantar, Cas. Quiero follarte.<br/>-Y yo que me folles.<br/>-¿De verdad?<br/>-Desde el primer día que te vi.</p><p>Aquello volvió loco a Dean que le mordió con una furia muy poco contenida.</p><p>-Hazlo ya- casi suplicó.</p><p>Pero no estaban de suerte porque justo cuando Dean le estaba poniendo a 4 patas y bajandose el bañador apareció aquella chica…</p><p>-¡Jo!<br/>-¡Joder Dean!- dijo la otra mirando para otro lado- ¿Es qué no os podeis ir a una habitación de hotel?<br/>-¿Es que no puedes ser menos inoportuna?</p><p>Castiel, rojo como el tomate y muerto de vergüenza se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena y apartándose a un segundo plano ¿La habría puesto los cuernos? Él dijo que eran solo amigos…</p><p>-¡La playa es pública!<br/>-Estaba a punto de follar al hombre más bueno de toda Santa Mónica y tú me lo has jodido.<br/>-¡Dean!- protestó Castiel bastante malhumorado por aquel comentario.<br/>-Como sea, vamos a Casa Chiky a comer ¿vas a venir o qué?<br/>-No, creo que no.<br/>-Yo tengo que volver con mis hermanos- intervino Castiel- Será mejor que te marches.<br/>-Solo si me prometes que nos vemos esta noche en el Ébano a las 22h.</p><p>El hombre de ojos azules le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente asintió.</p><p>-Hasta esta noche- se despidió mientras giraba los talones y se dirigía en dirección contraria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recomiendo escuchar la canción de "Insatiable" de Darren Hayes, asi es como escribí yo ese trozo en el que está sonando la canción.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean estaba intentando dormir un rato después de la suculenta comida cuando Jo entró sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, el rubio la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero esta, haciéndose la tonta se echó junto a él en la cama.</p><p>-¿Quién es ese viejo con el que te estabas enrollando?- preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.<br/>
-Johanna, una persona de más de 30 años no es vieja.<br/>
-Pero tú tienes 22, Dean. Seguramente no pueda seguir tu ritmo.</p><p>Él bufó molesto.</p><p>-Me gusta y no tengo que darte explicaciones. Lo dejamos claro desde el principio. Tú y yo no somos nada ni tenemos ningún compromiso el uno con el otro. Zeke estaría encantado de jurarte amor eterno.<br/>
-Eres imbécil- replicó ella enfadada.<br/>
-¿Puedes irte ya?<br/>
-Ni lo dudes.</p><p>Jo se levantó con aires de grandeza, se sacudió el pelo y tuvo que decir la última palabra.</p><p>-Tú te lo pierdes.</p><p>A Dean eso no le importaba nada.</p><p>***<br/>
Castiel llegó puntual, como era su costumbre. Sus hermanos habían intentado sonsacarle dónde iba asi de arreglado pero no habían conseguido sacarle una palabra. Michael había fruncido el ceño y Gabriel le miró irse con curiosidad, tentado a seguirlo.</p><p>Dean llegó 5 minutos después acompañado de lo que Castiel consideraba demasiada gente. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa e hizo las presentaciones.</p><p>-Estos son Bella, Henry, Chuck, Jo y mi hermano Sam- Castiel se dio cuenta de que la tal Jo le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.</p><p>Maravilloso. Parecía querer sacarle los ojos.</p><p>-Sam Winchester- se presentó el menor de los hermanos tendiendole amablemente la mano.<br/>
-Castiel Novak- Castiel se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había sabido sus apellidos.<br/>
-¿Entramos?- preguntó una impaciente Bella engalanada con un vestido rojo de infarto.</p><p>Todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo y entraron en Ébano, una discoteca grande a reventar con una piscina en el centro y la música a todo trapo.</p><p>-¿En esto os divertis la juventud?- preguntó.<br/>
-Algunas veces- respondió Dean- ¿Quieres una mamadita?</p><p>Castiel casi se atraganta solo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Habría en ese sitio una especie de cuarto oscuro donde la gente entraba a…?</p><p>-No importa, ya la pido yo.</p><p>¿Pedir qué? Cas estaba desconcertado. A los pocos minutos Dean volvió con una bandeja con 4 chupitos, parecía licor de café con nata por encima.</p><p>-Estás son las mamaditas- explicó- es para ir calentando- y le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>Que los ángeles le ayudasen porque a Castiel no le importaría una “mamadita” diferente.</p><p>Una hora y media después llevaban muchos chupitos a cuestas y un par de cubatas encima. Empezaban a reír como bobos y a decir tonterías. Castiel no había dicho tantas tonterías en su vida. Se sentía relajado, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de que le miraban como a un viejo verde.</p><p>La canción de "Insatiable" de Darren Hayes empezó a sonar y a Dean se le iluminó la mirada.</p><p>-Pensaba que lo tuyo era el rock- le picó Castiel.<br/>
-Estoy abierto a todo.<br/>
-¿Reggeaton?<br/>
-¡No fuerces!</p><p>Castiel emitió una sonora carcajada y se vio arrastrado por Dean al centro de la pista de baile sin darle opción alguna a escapar.</p><p>"Insatiable" era una canción sensual, calmada pero a la vez apasionada. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Dean comenzó a bailar lentamente, muy pegado a él, sin apartar sus ojos verdes un momento, seduciéndole con la mirada. Invitandole a tomarlo, a amarlo.</p><p>Castiel inhalo y exhalo.</p><p>Empezaron a moverse juntos, arriba y abajo, sin palabras. Prácticamente flotando en el aire. Sin ruido, solo la canción y ellos.<br/>
Quizás el mundo no los entendiera pero esta vez fue Castiel quien se aproximó a los labios de Dean y le besó con ternura pero llenó de pasión. Dean soltó un breve gemido y enroscó sus manos en su cuello, abriendo más la boca y ofreciendosela a Cas que no dudó en tomarla y hacerla suya sin compasión.</p><p>Ambos podían sentir la erección del otro con cada roce de su cuerpo, aquello les ponía cada vez más y les hubiera gustado salir de allí, estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando Henry les interrumpió bastante avergonzado.</p><p>Si me vas a decir que estamos armando un espectáculo porno, ahorratelo- soltó Dean con brusquedad.</p><p>Henry parecía muy apurado.</p><p>-No, es que Sam, él…<br/>
-¿Qué le pasa?- Todavía no se había movido ni un centímetro.<br/>
-No se encuentra bien.</p><p>Aquellas palabras fueron magia y por fin el rubio reaccionó. Le vio al fondo con esa bruja de Ruby, incluso desde allí podía ver que su hermano estaba verde.</p><p>-¡La zorra lo ha emborrachado!- gritó enfadado mientras daba grandes zancadas en su dirección- Apártate de mi hermano ¡Ya!<br/>
-Dean solo lo estamos pasando bien, como tú y Cas- soltó una sonrisilla.</p><p>Castiel llegó junto a Henry y vio el panorama.</p><p>-Creo que no debería beber más- sugirió.<br/>
-Perdona ¿Y tú quién eres, su padre?</p><p>Las referencias a la edad le estaban tocando las pelotas a Dean, así que sin cortarse un pelo le plantó un besazo en los labios a Cas.<br/>
-Espero que te guste el incesto, guapa- dijo con rintintin.<br/>
-Eres insoportable y controlador.<br/>
-¿Yo controlador? ¡Eres tú la controladora aunque el imbécil de mi hermano no pueda verlo!<br/>
-¡Basta ya Dean! ¡Me estás avergonzando!<br/>
-Te avergüenzas tú solito.</p><p>Sam tuvo que salir corriendo a vomitar, cosa que dio la razón al mayor de los Winchester.</p><p>-Nos vamos al apartamento- dijo de forma tajante.<br/>
-No me quiero ir todavía.<br/>
-¿Qué mierda has estado bebiendo?<br/>
-No sé… una cosa roja.<br/>
-Nada bueno- añadió Henry.<br/>
-Voy a buscar un taxi- Castiel salió en silencio, casi como un fantasma.</p><p>Dean agarró a Sam y le sacó a trompicones, porque este apenas se sostenia, Henry se quedó de guardaespaldas por si a Ruby le daba por seguirlos. Cuando salieron Castiel ya había parado un taxi e insistió en acompañarlos. Una vez en el apartamento ducharon a Sam y entre los dos le metieron en la cama.</p><p>Después se sentaron en la terraza, con un vaso de leche bien frío cada uno. Suficiente alcohol por hoy.</p><p>-Lo siento Cas, no tenías porque haber venido.<br/>
-Quería ayudarte.<br/>
-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.<br/>
-Dean, ahora mismo no podría estar con nadie mejor.</p><p>En los ojos de Castiel se reflejó una sonrisa que Dean le devolvió. Después pegó un sorbo a su vaso y pensó que la próxima vez nada ni nadie podría interrumpirlos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel abrió los ojos y sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza<br/>¿Dónde estaba? Esa no era su habitación.<br/>Giró la cabeza con cuidado y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación. Los labios de Dean estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos y juraría que podía contar sus pecas.</p><p>¿Por qué estaba en su cama? ¿Se habían…?</p><p>No. No se habían acostado. Todavía no.</p><p>¿Todavía? ¿Acababa de pensar eso?</p><p>Maldición.</p><p>Recordaba haber estado hablando un buen rato con él y después ponerse algo en Netflix, llegó un momento que estaba tan cansado que sus párpados se cerraban solos y Dean le prohibió marcharse en ese estado.</p><p>Así que habían acabado durmiendo en la misma cama pero sin hacer nada indecente, no por falta de ganas, si no por ausencia de energía. <br/>Se tenía que marchar antes de que Gabriel y especialmente Michael se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. O llamaba a Ethan Hunt para que le echara una mano o iba a ser misión imposible.</p><p>Se levantó con cuidado y se puso la camiseta mientras intentaba que su pelo quedase presentable, después echó un último vistazo a Dean que seguía durmiendo profundamente  cerró la puerta despacio.</p><p>***<br/>-Castiel ¿Dónde estabas?- La voz de Michael le hicieron perder toda la esperanza de no ser visto.<br/>-En la playa- mintió. Era terrible mintiendo.<br/>-¿Con la ropa de anoche?<br/>-Lo primero que he cogido.<br/>-Apestas a alcohol.<br/>-Y tú a colonia de viejo- replicó iracundo ante el interrogatorio- Buenos días.</p><p>Y con estas palabras dio por finalizada su breve y agradable conversación con su hermano favorito.</p><p>***</p><p>Eran las 5 de la tarde y Dean esperaba en la playa, con su sencillo bañador de color azul marino, las olas le tocaban los pies y el sonido le relajaba. Estaban siendo días intensos hasta para él.</p><p>No esperaba conocer a un tío de ojos azules que le hiciera perder la cabeza, pero desde el momento que le vio no se le pudo quitar de sus pensamientos. Aunque a decir verdad, estaba cabreado y encima el mamarracho llegaba tarde.</p><p>-Hola Dean- dijo alguien que llegaba por detrás.<br/>-No mola, Novak- su tono era tajante.<br/>-¿Qué no mola?<br/>-Te has marchado en secreto, sin despedirte, como si fueras un cualquiera al que acababa de echar un polvo y no quisieras ver más.</p><p>Misha se sorprendió y abrió los ojos.</p><p>-No era mi intención, no quise despertarte- se disculpó- Michael es muy pesado y…<br/>-Cas ¡por el amor de Dios! Tienes 37 años ¿Qué mierda le importa a tu hermano lo que hagas?<br/>-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti- se puso a la defensiva.<br/>-Sam solo tiene 18, no tiene ni punto de comparación.<br/>-No he venido aquí a discutir, Dean.<br/>-En general me da igual que un tío o una tía con la que he pasado una noche se piren sin despedirme, pero creí que tú eras diferente- le espetó.<br/>-Dean, estabas adorable y no quería despertarte.</p><p>La voz de Castiel sonaba sincera y lo cierto es que el mayor de los Winchester se derritió por dentro.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Hemos venido aquí por algo. Sígueme.</p><p>Sin replicar, hizo lo que le pedían hasta que vio lo que se traía entra manos.</p><p>-¡Motos de agua!- gritó.<br/>-Motos de agua.<br/>-Ni hablar.<br/>-Claro que sí.<br/>-Que no.<br/>-Jason me ha hecho un favor prestandomelas esta tarde.<br/>-No sé conducir.<br/>-Podemos ir los dos en una.<br/>-Si hombre y ya de paso volcamos y nos ahogamos.<br/>-¿No sabes nadar?- se burló.<br/>-Pues claro que sí.<br/>-Pues ya está, no seas cagón.</p><p>Castiel entrecerró los ojos ¿pero a quién llamaba ese niñato cagón?</p><p>-Eres un impertinente ¿Así tratas a tus mayores?<br/>-Vaya, salió el vejestorio.<br/>-Oye, estás un poco insoportable, niño.<br/>-¿Niño yo?</p><p>Ambos cruzaron las miradas, retandose el uno al otro. Se cruzaron de brazos y antes de que Dean pudiese decir nada esta vez fue Castiel quien gritó a todo pulmón.</p><p>-¡Maricón el último, gilipollas!</p><p>Dean, que veía que ya le sacaba demasiada ventaja exclamó a viva voz.</p><p>-¡Y a mucha honrra, idiota!</p><p>***<br/>A pesar de lo que Castiel pensaba conducir una moto de agua era más fácil de lo que parecía y se lo pasó en grande, como un niño pequeño en una piscina de bolas. Echaron un par de carreras, se salpicaron, se picaron como adolescentes y tuvieron la inmensa suerte de que una manada de delfines nadara cerca de allí, por lo que ambos quedaron maravillados viendo a esos hermosos animales en libertad.</p><p>Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde y muy a su pesar se bajaron de las motos y las volvieron a colocar en su sitio.</p><p>-Ha sido increíble- Dijo Cas con sinceridad.<br/>-¿Ves cómo tienes que hacerme más caso?- replicó el otro con recochineo.</p><p>Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.</p><p>***</p><p>-Esta noche el plan lo elijo yo.- Castiel habló con autoridad.<br/>-¿Y eso por qué?<br/>-Porque siempre eliges tú todo ¿seguro que no eres el jefe del taller dónde trabajas?</p><p>Dean resopló.</p><p>-Ya quisiera yo. Gano una miseria.<br/>-Algún día tendrás uno propio.<br/>-No estoy hecho para ser rico. Pero si para quitarles la pasta a los ricos.</p><p>Castiel miró extrañado.</p><p>-¿Cómo es eso?<br/>-Dijiste que el plan lo elegias tú.<br/>-Seguro que no son incompatibles.<br/>-Te aseguro que sí.<br/>-¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya?<br/>-Porque soy adorable.<br/>-Eres un creído, eso eres.<br/>-Este creído, te gusta mucho Novak.</p><p>No se molestó en negarlo.</p><p>Anduvieron durante bastante rato hasta llegar a un bar de carretera… o un antro mejor dicho. Estaba lleno de hombres elegantes que bebían, jugaban y veían a las chicas bailar en las barras mientras se iban quitando la ropa. Simplemente repugnante.</p><p>-No pongas esa cara, la gente de tu clase viene mucho por aquí. Vuestras fiestas deben ser muy aburridas.<br/>-¿Te he dicho ya que hoy estás insoportable?<br/>-No, recuerdo que dijiste adorable- replicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<br/>-Mentira.<br/>-Claro que no.<br/>-¡Claro que sí!</p><p>Dean estalló en carcajadas mientras el otro le miraba ofuscado.</p><p>-Veamos…- Dean escaneó el lugar hasta que localizó lo que buscaba- A ese tío puedo ganarle fácilmente.<br/>-¿Vas a apostar?<br/>-Voy a jugar al billar a mi manera.<br/>-¿Y esa cuál es?<br/>-Mira y aprende del maestro.</p><p>Castiel frunció el ceño levemente, preguntandose qué tramaba esta vez. Estaba llegando casi a la mesa de billar cuando vio una cara conocida, demasiado conocida. Empezó a empujar y dar codazos para hacerse hueco y llegar hasta Dean antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por suerte consiguió agarrarle de la mano.</p><p>-Vámonos- le susurró.<br/>-¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso.<br/>-Te lo explico fuera.</p><p>Dean se encogió de hombros y Castiel le agarró de la mano, dispuesto a salir de allí más rápido que el Corre-Caminos, pero la suerte le había abandonado.</p><p>-¿Castiel?- Dijo alguien tras su espalda.</p><p>Después de todo la suerte no le acompañaba.</p><p>***</p><p>-Gabriel- dijo con un suspiro resignado.<br/>-¿Qué haces aquí?<br/>-Lo mismo que tú.<br/>-¿Apostar, beber y ver a las stripers? Ni de coña. Tú no eres de esos.<br/>-Pero yo sí- por primera vez Gabriel reparó en Dean.<br/>-¿Estás acompañado?</p><p>Maldita fuera su estampa.</p><p>-No te incumbe.<br/>-¡Eres mi hermano! Claro que me incumbe.<br/>-Pues estaba dispuesto a desplumar al idiota de tu hermano- le dijo Dean a Castiel con una sonrisilla.<br/>-¿Ah sí, y cómo es eso?- Gabriel entrecerró los ojos.<br/>-Nos vamos ya.<br/>-De eso nada. Quiero ver como se lleva la pasta del gilipollas de Roman.<br/>-¿Qué? Ni hablar.<br/>-Puedes sacar mucha pasta, chaval.<br/>-No llevo tanta para apostar, solo lo justo.<br/>-Te presto 200 pavos si me lo devuelves con intereses.<br/>-¿Y si no?<br/>-Castiel me los pagará.<br/>-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!<br/>-Trato hecho- se dieron la mano ante un horrorizado Castiel.</p><p>***</p><p>Una hora después Dean salió con 1000S en el bolsillo, feliz de la vida. Habia usado su estrategia habitual, hacer del jugador borracho y malo que perdía todo para después ganarlo y salir de allí con la cartera llena. Eso le había permitido pagar el alquiler muchas veces o incluso permitirse cenar algunas noches en las que no tenía ni un centavo.</p><p>-Oye Castiel, Michael no volverá hasta mañana por la tarde. Tienes via libre.</p><p>Dean sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras salían del antro al imaginar todo lo que podrían hacer aquella noche sin que nadie les molestara.<br/>No contaba con la mirada furiosa de Castiel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendido.<br/>-¿Por qué tienes que hacer lo que a ti te da la gana, Winchester?- gritó Castiel.<br/>-Fuiste tú el que accedió a venir…- no le dejó continuar.<br/>-¡Y después te pedí que nos marcharamos! ¡Pero no! Tenías que interpretar tu estupido jueguecito y entretener a mi hermano como si fueras un mono de feria.<br/>-¿Mono de feria? Oye tío, llevo años haciendo esto para sobrevivir, no para entretener a nadie.<br/>-¡Apuestas, drogadictos de coca y babosos mirando a unas mujeres explotadas que se quitan la ropa por unos billetes! ¡Simplemente repugnante Dean! ¡Asqueroso!<br/>-Bueno, asi soy yo Cas. A esto me dedico muchas noches para ganar algo de dinero extra, no todos nacimos privilegiados como tú- replicó el rubio echando chispas.<br/>-Yo también tengo un trabajo- siseó.<br/>-Pero no lo necesitas- replicó el otro con rapidez.</p><p>Castiel se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando calmarse.</p><p>-Solo quería un plan tranquilo ¡Y definitivamente no quería encontrarme con Gabriel!<br/>-Gabe es simpático. <br/>-Lo que es, es un payaso. Ahora se ha hecho el hermano enrollado pero tendré que estar aguantando sus chistes hasta el siglo que viene- farfulló molesto.<br/>-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?<br/>-¡Claro que no! No es que me sienta muy orgulloso de sacarte 15 años pero no es el tema de discusión ahora mismo.<br/>-¿Ah no? ¿Y cuándo?<br/>-¡Y yo que sé! Ni siquiera quería discutir contigo, idiota.<br/>-Ese dato debería darte igual. Los dos somos adultos y tomamos nuestras propias decisiones.</p><p>El “dato” seguía incomodando a Castiel, pero lo dejó correr. Estaban de vacaciones y no quería seguir desaprovechando la noche.</p><p>-¿Vamos a mi casa o no?- preguntó al fin volviendo repentinamente a la normalidad.</p><p>Dean dudó si mandarle a paseo o aceptar, que era lo que de verdad le apetecía.</p><p>-Vamos a tu casa.</p><p>***</p><p>Aquello no era una casa, era una jodida mansión en la que si te descuidabas te perdias. Estaba amueblada de forma clásica pero elegante, todo a su alrededor parecía carísimo y temió romper algo y después tener que pagarlo. Estaban tan forrados de billetes que esa no era su residencia habitual, solo una casa de vacaciones o de paso. Si mal no recordaba Castiel vivía en una zona pija residencial de Los Ángeles, relativamente cerca del barrio chungo de Sam y Dean.</p><p>Castiel le tendió una copa medio llena.</p><p>-¿Vino blanco?- preguntó sorprendido.<br/>-Es el mejor que hay.</p><p>Dean no lo dudaba, pero él no tenía ni idea de vinos y solo había probado los de cartón. Le dio un sorbo y para sus adentros reconoció que estaba realmente delicioso.</p><p>-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo Castiel llenándole un poco más la copa.<br/>-¿Cómo? Si no he dicho nada.<br/>-Por tu cara.<br/>-¿Mi cara?</p><p>El otro asintió.</p><p>-Hay otra cosa que me gustaría.<br/>-¿El qué?<br/>-Que me enseñes tu habitación.</p><p>Aquello era una total y clara declaración de intenciones.</p><p>***<br/>Castiel le observó en silencio, como si quisiera ver parte de su alma a través de sus ojos verdes. Dean se sintió algo incómodo, pero no dijo nada.</p><p>-De acuerdo- dijo al fin- Por aquí.</p><p>Se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a una segunda planta y Dean le siguió callado, entre nervioso y expectante. Deseoso de llegar a esa habitación.</p><p>-Es solo una habitación- habló Castiel al fin cuando ambos entraron en ella.</p><p>Un cuarto enorme, con baño privado y terraza. Solo aquella estancia era más grande que toda su casa de alquiler.</p><p>-Ya quisiera tener yo una asi.<br/>-Bueno pues si es todo lo que querías…</p><p>Dean entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si seguía enfadado o se intentaba hacer el interesante.</p><p>-Debes ser idiota, Novak.<br/>-No más que tú.<br/>-¿Crees que me gusta andar fisgoneando mansiones que no voy a poder tener ni en 100 años?<br/>-¿Entonces que te gusta, Winchester?</p><p>Por supuesto, Dean tenía que dar el primer paso. Dudó si hacerlo e irse a casa pero era desaprovechar la oportunidad…</p><p>-Tú, me gustas tú. Desde el primer día. No puedo parar de pensar en ti ni en tus malditos ojos azules ni un solo instante aunque a veces seas un capullo. </p><p>Iba a hablar pero Dean no se lo permitió porque cubrió la distancia que los separaba y le besó en los labios, entrelazó su lengua a la de él, todavía poder sentir el gusto del vino blanco en su boca y le pareció delicioso.<br/>Le empujó a la cama y se puso sobre él, le quitó los pantalones con rapidez y Dean le tocó mientras su erección iba aumentando en su mano, después y sin previó aviso se metió el miembro en la boca.</p><p>Castiel gimió, sorprendido.</p><p>-Cállate- ordenó el otro.<br/>-¿Y si no qué?</p><p>Dean le miró con unos ojos peligrosamente gatunos.</p><p>-Nunca debiste preguntar eso.</p><p>Los ojos azules de Cas mostraron desconcierto pero una vez más se vio manejado por Dean sin él apenas ser consciente. Estaba a cuatro patas y solo volvió a la realidad al sentir el primer latigazo.</p><p>-¡Joder!- protestó<br/>-Te mereces unos azotes, Novak.<br/>-¿Azotes?<br/>-¡Si!</p><p>Otro más.</p><p>Extrañamente esto de los azotes le ponía como una moto. Casi quería suplicar por ellos. Cuando tuvo el culo colorado Dean se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó los pantalones, demasiado excitado para pensar en más preliminares.</p><p>-No puedo más Castiel o te follo o explotó.<br/>-Pues explota dentro de mí.</p><p>El rubio no dijo nada, pero Castiel sintió como entraba en él de una sola embestida y le escuchó gemir, aliviado. Después empezó a follarle como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Cas se masturbaba, perdido en el placer de la pasión.</p><p>Poco después de que Dean llegara al orgasmo lo hizo él.</p><p>Ambos estaban agotados.</p><p>-Nunca había tenido un sexo como este- admitió Cas algo avergonzado.</p><p>Con lo que acababa de pasar, todas sus experiencias ahora le parecían aburridas.</p><p>-Tienes mucho que aprender, Novak.</p><p>Dean le miró una última vez y simplemente cerró los ojos para caer en un sueño profundo, Castiel no pudo evitar pensar que el mejor sexo de su vida había sido con un chaval de 22 años… pero aquello no debería seguir importándole.</p><p>***<br/>Cas abrió los ojos. El sol entraba por la ventana y le molestaba<br/>¿Cuánto había dormido? Apenas unas horas.<br/>Se dio la vuelta.<br/>¿Dónde narices estaba Dean? ¿En serio se había ido?<br/>Él se enfadó aquella vez que se marchó de su apartamento… Se levantó y se puso los primeros pantalones de andar por casa que pilló, bajó a la primera planta y escudriñó el salón. Allí no estaba.<br/>Escuchó un chapoteo y fue al porche, en el jardín, Dean estaba bañándose como Dios le trajo al mundo en la piscina.<br/>Estaba claro que aquel chico no tenía vergüenza. </p><p>-¡Ey Cas!- gritó- Te he dejado desayuno en la cocina.</p><p>Abrió los ojos, nadie le había hecho nunca el desayuno. Efectivamente, en la cocina había huevos revueltos, tostadas, zumo y café.<br/>¿No le iba a hacer el feo no?</p><p>-Esto está delicioso- dijo a voz en grito con la boca llena.</p><p>Vaya partidazo era Dean Winchester, quien se casara con él se llevaría un tesoro de eso no cabía duda…<br/>Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, dejaba las llaves en la entrada y se dirigía a la cocina donde Castiel comía tan ricamente con unas vistas únicas. </p><p>-¿¡Hay un hombre desnudo en mi piscina!?- La voz hizo que casi le estallaran los oídos.</p><p>Castiel levantó la mirada.</p><p>-Joder Michael ¡Se suponía que estabas fuera hasta esta tarde!</p><p>Su hermano mayor le miró estupefacto por la reacción.</p><p>-Dale una toalla y que se marche.</p><p>Aquello se iba a poner feo...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean salió del agua al escuchar voces. Su ropa seguía en la habitación de Cas, había bajado allí como Dios le trajo al mundo. Se encogió de hombros. Que se le iba a hacer.</p><p>Se sacudió el pelo mojado y siguió el susurro de las voces, fue entonces cuando atisbó a un hombre vestido con un traje de Armani, un rolex como complemento y el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado con gomina, fruncia el entrecejo mientras Castiel hacia aspavientos con las manos.</p><p>Lo menos que podía hacer era presentarse, total allí todos eran hombres aunque aquel parecía un estirado de cojones…</p><p>-Buenos días- se acercó con la mejor de sus sonrisas tendiendole la mano- Soy Dean Winchester.</p><p>Michael miró al chico de arriba a abajo, haciendo un claro esfuerzo para mantenerse impertérrito y que no se le descolgase la mandíbula ante semejante espectaculo. Castiel podría haberse reído de la situación si a la vez no estuviera pensando “tierra trágame”</p><p>-Michael Novak- dijo este al fin estrechandosela. La educación siempre debía primar aunque lo hiciera con una voz gélida que hubiera helado el Infierno.<br/>-¡Tú debes ser el otro hermano de Cas!<br/>-¿Cas?- inquirió perplejo.<br/>-A Michael no le gustan los diminutivos- explicó Castiel.<br/>-Entonces eres como Sammy.<br/>-No lo creo- definitivamente Sam y Michael no tenían nada en común.<br/>-No se si se ha dado cuenta que no lleva ropa, Sr. Winchester.<br/>-¡Pues claro que si! Pero en la piscina no la necesitaba.</p><p>Definitivamente Castiel tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.</p><p>-Si hiciera el favor de vestirse e irse de mi casa…</p><p>Dean miró a Cas, que permanecía mudo.</p><p>-Pensé que esta también era su-hizo hincapié en eso- casa y yo estoy aquí como su invitado.<br/>-Tenemos asuntos que tratar- A Michael no le gustaba perder el tiempo.<br/>-¿Cas?<br/>-Será mejor que nos veamos luego.<br/>-¿Cómo dices?<br/>-Quedamos en que hoy cenariamos con los demás, llegaré allí a las 19.00h.<br/>-Muy bien- los ojos verdes parecían una tempestad de cólera- No os molestéis por mí, me he aprendido el camino. Sobre todo el de la salida.<br/>-Dean…- Castiel usó un tono casi suplicante.<br/>-Paz, bitches- Y con esto último se marchó para 5 minutos después escuchar como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada.</p><p>Michael explotó al fin.</p><p>-¿Pero tú estás loco? ¿En qué estabas pensando? <br/>-Surgió- respondió Castiel desganado.<br/>-¡¿Surgió?! ¿El qué? <br/>-Creo que es bastante obvio Michael.<br/>-¡Por supuesto que es obvio! ¿Y a ti te parece normal?<br/>-Estoy de vacaciones y estoy disfrutando ¿A ti qué te importa?<br/>-Me importa que eres mi hermano y estás perdido, muy perdido Castiel. Te traes aquí a un niño para revolcarte con él sin vergüenza alguna y encima se presenta aquí desnudo sin ningún pudor. Vaya cara.<br/>-Él es asi. Es natural, deja que las cosas fluyan- le defendió.<br/>-¿No has pensado que a lo mejor quiere tu dinero?<br/>-¿Le has visto 2 minutos y ya has sacado esa conclusión?<br/>-Bueno, es obvio que no vive en Los Hamptons.<br/>-Eres un jodido clasista, tú naciste privilegiado y él ha sufrido mucho.<br/>-Ohh pobre ¿Te ha contado su triste vida para darte pena?<br/>-¿Por qué eres tan imbécil?<br/>-¿Por qué no asientas la cabeza? Olvídate de ese Winchester y buscate un buen partido.<br/>-¡Primero tú!- gritó enfadado- ¡Deja de dar lecciones a todo el mundo y aplicate el cuento!<br/>-Castiel, yo no traigo a nadie para hacer sabe Dios qué perversiones.<br/>-Si quieres te las cuento, la verdad es que disfruté mucho follando con él.</p><p>La cara de Michael era un poema. Estaba horrorizado.</p><p>-¿Cuántos años le sacas? ¿20?<br/>-Y a ti que coño te importa.<br/>-Eres un irresponsable.<br/>-Vete a la mierda.</p><p>Y con esa última frase dio por zanjada la conversación.</p><p>***</p><p>Dean volvió al apartamento y se lanzó a su cama, enfadado. Quizás lo de presentarse desnudo no había sido lo más adecuado pero en aquél momento le habían pillado sin nada que ponerse ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Sumergirse en el agua hasta que el idiota de Michael se hubiera ido? Para entonces ya habría muerto ahogado.</p><p>El mayor de los Winchester estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ricachones como Michael, todos se creían superiores al resto y juzgaban por encima del hombro… pero lo peor es que Castiel había permanecido mudo mientras el otro le echaba sin contemplaciones.</p><p>Maldito idiota. No tener huevos a enfrentarse a su propio hermano…</p><p>Quizás lo hubiera hecho después, cuando él se marchó ¿pero de qué servía eso? Dean habría querido sentirse apoyado y sin embargo le habían echado a patadas, como si fuera un perro vagabundo.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta en la cama y con un torrente de pensamientos cruzandole por la cabeza cayó en un sueño intranquilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel se miró en el espejo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió atractivo. Llevaba puesto una sencilla camisa blanca de manga ¾ y unos jeans con convers. </p><p>-¿Vas a salir asi?- preguntó Michael despectivo- Pareces un adolescente.<br/>-Existe más ropa a parte de los trajes y las americanas, Mike- le soltó con rintintin.<br/>-No son apropiados para tu edad.<br/>-¿Y eso quién lo decide? ¿Tú?<br/>-Las reglas básicas de etiqueta- respondió muy estirado.<br/>-Michael… relájate. Vete a tomar un par de caipirinhas con alguna brasileña guapa.<br/>-Prefiero el vino y compañias más adecuadas, gracias.</p><p>Castiel suspiró, dándose por vencido.</p><p>-Nos vemos- se despidió mientras giraba sobre sus talones y abría la puerta.<br/>-Castiel ¿De verdad te vas con él?<br/>-Sabes que sí- replicó cansado.<br/>-Solo es un niñato que acabará buscandose a otro… o a otra.<br/>-De acuerdo, lo apunto en mi lista de cosas que me importan una mierda.</p><p>Cerró la puerta tras de si no sin antes escuchar como su hermano protestaba airadamente por su lenguaje.</p><p>***<br/>Cuando Castiel llegó al apartamento, puntual, Dean estaba más tranquilo. Le recibió con una sonrisa y un beso.<br/>Subieron a la azotea donde se encontraba todo el grupo charlando animadamente de temas varios, nada serio o aburrido.</p><p>-Hemos pedido unas pizzas- le dijo Sam.<br/>-¿Pizzas?<br/>-¿No sabes lo que son o qué?- replicó una burlona Jo.<br/>-Si, pero lo cierto es que no recuerdo la última vez que la comí.<br/>-¿En serio Cas? Pues Sammy y yo comemos un montón de pizzas congeladas.<br/>-Eso no es nada bueno- le reprochó Castiel.<br/>-Tienes razón, mejor una hamburguesa.</p><p>Castiel rio con ganas ante el comentario.</p><p>-Deberías venir al Sky alguna vez. Te gustaría.<br/>-¿Al Sky? Me gastaría el sueldo de todo el mes en solo una cena allí.<br/>-No si yo te invito.<br/>-No me gustan las limosnas.<br/>-Todo hay que explicarlo…- suspiró- El Sky es mío.<br/>-¿Qué?- exclamó todo el grupo a la vez.<br/>-¿Qué eres el dueño del Sky?- preguntó Dean con incredulidad.<br/>-Si, me gusta la cocina y lo que empezó como algo pequeño… pronto abriré otro en Nueva York.<br/>-Pues yo me apunto a la invitación, si no te importa- dijo Sam.<br/>-Estáis todos invitados, será un placer.<br/>-¡Esto se merece un brindis!- exclamó Bella que empezó a repartir vasos de chupitos hasta arriba de tequila- Por Castiel, el tío de casi 40 años más cool que he conocido.<br/>-Por Cas- intervino Dean- Lo mejor que me ha pasado este verano.</p><p>Se escuchó un ohhhhhh generalizado y varios vitores, lo que hizo que Castiel se pusiera rojo como un tomate.</p><p>-¡Que vivan los novios!- se escuchó que decía Henry.</p><p>¿Novios? ¿Eso es lo que eran?</p><p>***<br/>Desde aquel día Dean y Cas no se separaron practicamente para nada, el uno era la sombra del otro y se sentían a gusto asi. Castiel descubrió lo agradable que era acaramelarse junto a él mientras veían una película de cine clásico o lo divertido que podía ser cocinar junto al rubio que lo probaba todo y lo pringaba todo. Estaba claro que la cocina no era lo suyo, pero las risas eran lo que importaba.</p><p>Siguieron saliendo por la noche y Castiel se desinhibió tanto que ya ni le importaba morrearse con Dean en mitad de la pista. Gabriel les pilló en una ocasión pero solo le hizo gracia la situación y después-cómo no- tuvo que escuchar toda clase de chistes y bromas.</p><p>Les gustaba bañarse al atardecer y ver cómo caía la noche para después hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, no importaba el lugar. Solo importaba sentirse.</p><p>Y fue de esta manera como Castiel por primera vez en su vida, en los brazos de un “adolescente” se sintió amado de verdad. Dean no se lo había dicho, no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos pero el corazón de Castiel que latia junto al suyo podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser.</p><p>-Ojala no acabaran nunca las vacaciones- dijo Dean con su pelo rubio despeinado, tirado en la cama.<br/>-Puedes venirme a ver, al fin y al cabo, los dos vivimos en Los Ángeles.<br/>-Quizás.<br/>-¿Quizás?<br/>-Es probable- bromeó.<br/>-Te esperaré- y con una sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>Después ambos se quedaron dormidos y no despertaron hasta la mañana siguiente, entrelazados el uno al otro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las vacaciones empezaban a llegar a su fin y decayó el ánimo del grupo, especialmente el de Dean que supo que pronto tendría que separarse de Castiel, lo único que le animaba era que Sam por fin había entrado en razón y había dejado de verse con la bruja de Ruby. Dean sospechaba que la “culpable” de ese cambio era otra chica llamada Jessica que también iría a Stanford ese año, aunque fuera cual fuera el motivo se alegró. Aquella chica solo podría traerle problemas que Sam no necesitaba.</p><p>-Traigo buenas nuevas gente- Henry entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el resto del grupo lo miró con desgano- ¿No me vais a preguntar?<br/>-Suéltalo ya- Dijo Bella sin rodeos.<br/>-Se ve que hoy no estáis muy católicos…<br/>-Yo siempre he sido ateo- apostilló Dean.</p><p>Henry resopló, molesto.</p><p>-¿Y bien?- inquirió Sam con curiosidad disimulada.<br/>-Están organizando un autocine temático- explicó Henry- para dentro de dos días.</p><p>El grupo le miró, esperando a que siguiera hablando.</p><p>-¡Van a proyectar Grease y la gente irá disfrazada!- dijo casi eufórico. <br/>-Yo paso- soltó Jo.<br/>-Yo también- se apresuró a decir Zeke.<br/>-No me disfrazo ni loco- añadió Sam.<br/>-Chicos, será divertido ¡No me hagáis esto!- Miró a Dean, con ojos de corderito.<br/>-Está bien- aceptó el rubio- Cuenta conmigo.</p><p>El resto de amigos le miró y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, Dean era capaz de arrastrar hasta al mismísimo diablo al cielo.</p><p>-De acuerdo- empezaron a decir los que unos minutos atrás se habían negado a asistir.<br/>-¡Pues habrá que pensar de quien nos disfrazamos!- Bella se quedó pensativa.<br/>-Yo de Rizzo- agregó Jo.</p><p>Dean lo tenía bastante claro, o iba de Danny Zucko o nada.</p><p>***<br/>Le contó los planes a Cas y este en un principio se negó alegando que lo veía muy infantil para él.</p><p>-¡Chorradas!- le había espetado Dean- ¡Además tengo que ir con pareja!<br/>-¿Todos tus amigos van con pareja?- Castiel arqueó una ceja, sin creerselo.<br/>-Vamos Cas, estarás muy guapo de Sandy<br/>-¡Sandy! ¿Encima pretendes que me vista de mujer?<br/>-Yo no hice a Danny Zucko heterosexual- se encogió de hombros.<br/>-Tienes muchos pájaros en la cabeza, Dean. <br/>-Y tú puedes ser muy aburrido.<br/>-No te lo niego.<br/>-¡Castiel! Venga, es solo un ratito y seguro que nos reímos un rato.<br/>-Claro, a mi costa.<br/>-No, a tu costa no, contigo- matizó.<br/>-Bonita forma de refinarlo. Mi respuesta es no.</p><p>Dean se enfurruño. </p><p>-Pues nada, me voy, anciano- le picó.<br/>-El niño nos ha salido contestón- respondió el otro enfadado.<br/>-pfffffffff - resopló- Nos vemos, Cas. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.</p><p>***<br/>Cuando llegó el día señalado Dean se esmero por parecerse a su personaje, no podía haber nada con su pelo rubio pero si podía engominarse como él. Después buscó las otras prendas que necesitaba y dio gracias de que esa noche soplara una agradable brisa marina o se habría achicharrado con la cazadora ¿pero a quién narices se le había ocurrido aquél disparate? Podría haber muerto asado.</p><p>El grupo llegó al autocine y compró sus entradas, había varios puestos de comida y cada uno quería una cosa. Mientras se ponían de acuerdo en la organización, Dean atisbó a un viejo amigo ya sentado en su bonito coche descapotable, por lo que decidió ir a saludarle.</p><p>Damon Salvatore- dijo apoyándose muy chulito- no te hacia yo por aquí.<br/>Winchester, me lo vas a arañar.</p><p>Ambos se miraron desafiantes.</p><p>-Sigues siendo el idiota que conocí.<br/>-Y tú el imbécil de siempre.<br/>-No sé ni para qué he venido a saludarte.<br/>-Yo tampoco la verdad.</p><p>Unos segundos de silencio… y ambos se echaron a reir para terminar en un abrazo.</p><p>-Cuanto tiempo, tío, me alegro de verte- dijo Dean-<br/>-Lo mismo digo, ha pasado una eternidad.<br/>-¿Dónde has dejado a tu hermano?<br/>-No ha querido venir, sabes que es un aburrido.</p><p>El rubio rio con ganas.</p><p>-¿Tienes cita?<br/>-Tal vez- los ojos azules de Damon siempre le habían encantado.<br/>-Yo puedo hacerte compañía si quieres…<br/>-Winchester, no me tientes- replicó el otro riendose.</p><p>En esas estaban cuando de repente se armó un pequeño revuelto a alguien que acababa de entrar.<br/>A Dean se le desencajó la mandíbula y miró la escena incrédulo. </p><p>-¡Pero si es mi Sandy!- gritó mientras echaba a correr hacía Castiel que finalmente había decidido aparecer vestido como Olivia Newton-John.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel se sentía absolutamente ridículo y se arrepintió de haber hecho caso a Gabriel en cuanto llegó al autocine. Se restregó la sien, avergonzado por el revuelo que estaba organizando. Había demasiada gente a su alrededor.</p><p>Menos quien le importaba.<br/>Y entonces le vio claramente. Estaba apoyado sobre un descapotable hablando con un tío que no solo era terriblemente guapo y sexy, también era joven. Se sintió el hombre más estúpido de la tierra.</p><p>-Estás estupendo Cas- Henry estaba encantado.<br/>-No como el cutre de Samuel- apuntó Jo divertida.<br/>-¿Qué problema tienes?- se defendió el aludido con cara de malas pulgas.<br/>-¡Estás espectacular!</p><p>Dean había llegado hasta ellos y a nadie le pasó desapercibido que le miraba con auténtica adoración. <br/>Una vez dicho eso le plantó un beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Todo el mundo alrededor les aplaudía. </p><p>-Bueno gente, que empieza la peli- apremió Zeke.</p><p>El grupito asintió y se marcharon a sentarse en sus respectivos coches.</p><p>-No pensé que te atrevieras- dijo Dean acomodándose en su “baby”<br/>-Gabriel me convenció. Le pareció una idea divertida…<br/>-Deberías conservar a ese hermano y deshacerte del otro.<br/>-Dean…- bufó Castiel.<br/>-¿Qué? ¡Por lo menos tiene sentido del humor!<br/>-Y nada del ridículo- apostilló Cas.<br/>-Pero si estás genial.<br/>-Lo que tú digas- quería zanjar el tema- ¿Quién era ese con el que hablabas?<br/>-¿Quién?<br/>-El chico moreno del descapotable.<br/>-¡Ah! - Dean no le dio importancia- Se llama Damo Salvatore, un viejo amigo.<br/>-¿Solo amigo?- arqueó una ceja.<br/>-Ahora sí.<br/>-¿Estabais liados?<br/>-Una temporada. Nada que destacar.</p><p>Castiel puso los ojos en blanco y por primera vez sintió el amargo sabor de los celos pero no dijo nada más acerca del tema y de lo bien que los había visto juntos.<br/>Dean le pasó una botella de cerveza y le dio un trago bien largo.<br/>Seguía sabiendo amargo.</p><p>Contra toda su voluntad y deseo Cas fue la sensación absoluta de la noche y hasta Gabriel, más tarde, se unió a la fiesta y aunque tenía buen aguante no pudo seguir el ritmo de esos “jóvenes imberbes” como los llamó con socarronería.</p><p>Decidió marcharse con su hermano, pese a la insistencia de Dean de que se quedara.</p><p>-Me están matando los tacones- protestó.<br/>-¡Pues descálzate!<br/>-¿Quieres que acabe en el hospital con algún corte?<br/>-Es temprano, vamos…<br/>-¡Son las 3 de la mañana!<br/>-¿Y eso qué más da? ¡No tienes que madrugar!<br/>-Quizá debería hacerlo.<br/>-¿Para qué?<br/>-Porque soy un adulto responsable, Dean.<br/>-Vaya gilipollez cuando estás de vacaciones, Castiel.<br/>-Para mí es importante…<br/>-Mira, déjalo. Haz lo que quieras. Sé un adulto responsable, un adulto aburrido o lo que te de la gana, no me voy a tirar toda la vida detrás tuya para que te diviertas un poco.<br/>-Dean…- intentó razonar Castiel.</p><p>Pero Dean había visto a Damon y le hacia gestos con las manos para que fuera hasta ellos.</p><p>-Te invito a un trago- dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado.<br/>-Acepto, rubio.<br/>-¿Lo más fuerte?<br/>-Lo más fuerte.</p><p>Solo en ese momento volvió a mirar a Castiel que miraba la escena con incredulidad.</p><p>-Te veo mañana si no estás ocupado con tus cosas de adulto responsable. Buenas noches, Cas.</p><p>Dean se marchó hacia la barra dejándolo solo y con los puños morados de apretarlos con fuerza. Castiel salió de allí con una rabia que nunca había experimentado en todos los 37 años de su vida.</p><p>***</p><p>-¿Qué tal fue el polvo con Damon?- preguntó sin miramientos por la mañana al entrar en la habitación de Dean, que aún dormitaba.<br/>-¿De qué narices hablas? ¿Qué haces aquí?<br/>-De tu polvo con Damon.<br/>-¿Qué polvo con Damon?<br/>-¿Me vas a decir que no te has acostado con él?</p><p>Dean se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. </p><p>-Buenos días a ti también, imbécil. <br/>-Estoy esperando los detalles.<br/>-Está bien- A Castiel le dio un vuelco el corazón- si quieres detalles te diré que recuerdo que Damon la chupaba de puta madre. Nuestro pequeño problema siempre fue que los dos somos activos, ya me entiendes.<br/>S-upongo que ya no me necesitas para seguir pasandotelo bien- Castiel estaba a punto del colapso.<br/>-Cas, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir porque solo lo diré una vez. No me tiré anoche a Ian. Nos tomamos unos tragos, hablamos un rato y me volví al apartamento. Fin de la historia.<br/>-¿Entonces no…?<br/>-No.<br/>-¿Pero no…?<br/>-He dicho que no iba a repetirlo. Puedes creerme o no, ese es tu problema.</p><p>Castiel resopló y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>-Te creo.<br/>-Perfecto porque me muero de hambre y no quiero seguir hablando de tus celos sin sentido.<br/>-¿Celos yo?<br/>-Si, celos tú.<br/>-Eso no es verdad.<br/>-¿Ah, no?- replicó Dean con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.<br/>-Eres un egocéntrico, rubio.<br/>-Y tú un malpensado.<br/>-¡No puedo competir con gente tan sexy y atrevida!<br/>-¿Y desde cuándo estamos en una competición?</p><p>Cas frunció el ceño. Dean se volvió a frotar los ojos.</p><p>-Me encanta tú yo adulto y responsable, Cas- se burló mientras salía disparado a la cocina carcajeandose sin parar.<br/>-Está bien, quizás estuviera algo celoso…- se escuchó asi mismo diciendo estas palabras en voz alta.<br/>Más risas.</p><p>-¿Bajas o qué?- gritó todavía a carcajada limpia.<br/>-No está bien reírse de las miserias de otros- gritó Cas.</p><p>Lo único que escuchó fueron todavía más carcajadas. A Castiel le encantaba oir ese sonido-incluso aunque fuera a su costa- y ya se sentía mucho más tranquilo, por lo que una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque entró con semblante serio.</p><p>-Cocino yo.<br/>-Todos los honores al chef.</p><p>Otra sonrisa de la que esta vez no se desprendió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean y Castiel paseaban tranquilamente de la mano junto al paseo marítimo. El día estaba tranquilo y no había apenas gente en la playa. Ambos disfrutaban de la brisa y de la compañia mutua, al menos mientras durara porque eran muy conscientes de que el tiempo se les acababa y no habían hablado de nada.</p><p>Ambos habían esquivado el tema. Dean quiso sacarlo muchas veces, pero la reticencia de Cas respecto a la diferencia de edad le habían persuadido de que era mala idea, a pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas formalizar su relación y que Cas no se avergonzara de nada.</p><p>Pero aquello parecía un imposible a pesar del amor que se profesaban y es que ambos estaban hasta los huesos del otro pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlo. Todos lo sabían pero preferían no meterse en los asuntos de Dean. Sam lo había intentado pero había recibido una respuesta furibunda por parte de su hermano mayor.</p><p>- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un batido?- preguntó Dean a Cas mientras enroscaba su mano en el cabello de Castiel.<br/>- ¿Un batido?- arqueó una ceja- ¿Tienes planeado echarle alcohol?</p><p>Dean le miró serio durante unos segundos.</p><p>- No es mala idea- replicó al fin.<br/>- No seas idiota ¡Te sentaría mal al estómago!<br/>- ¿Me cuidarías?<br/>- No, dejaría que sufrieras entre terribles agonías- respondió Cas.<br/>- Serás capaz.<br/>- Tú haz la prueba…<br/>- Quizás…</p><p>Cas puso los ojos en blanco. Dean era un imposible.</p><p>- Eres un mal ejemplo para los niños.<br/>- ¿Lo soy?<br/>- Si.</p><p>Dean sonrió de manera pícara y como una serpiente se enroscó en Castiel en menos que canta un gallo, unos segundos después atrapó su boca entre la suya. El otro no se resistió, es más, se la ofreció y Dean le saboreó poco a poco pero de manera exigente mientras le manoseaba el culo sin ningún pudor y a Cas se le escapaba un gemido al sentir su erección contra él. </p><p>Una voz les sacó de su mundo de sexo y fantasías.</p><p>- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?</p><p>Un policía les miraba con cara de asco y mucha indignación.</p><p>- Es evidente- replicó Dean de manera tajante.<br/>- Ya nos íbamos- respondió rápidamente Castiel.<br/>- Están en plena vía pública por si no lo saben.<br/>- ¿Besarse es delito?- preguntó el rubio.<br/>- ¿A eso le llaman beso?</p><p>El oficial les miró el paquete que sobresalía en ambos y torció el gesto con desagrado.</p><p>A vosotros los maricones no os da vergüenza nada. No os basta con que tengamos que toleraros, también tenemos que verlo.<br/>Mire oficial, ya nos marchábamos- Castiel solo quería salir de allí, rojo como un tomate.</p><p>- Por primera vez el agente de policía los miró detenidamente y se fijó en un detalle…</p><p>- ¿Maricón y pederasta?- preguntó a Cas que creyó morir en ese momento.</p><p>Dean se puso de todos los colores, incluido morado de la rabia y pegó tal puñetazo al oficial que este cayó de espaldas y se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo a continuación Dean estaba dispuesto a seguir con la sangría si no hubiera sido por las manos fuertes de Castiel que le sujetaron muy a su pesar.</p><p>- Miserable, cerdo, cabrón…- Toda una retahíla de insultos empezaron a salir por su boca- ¡Yo me acuesto con quien me de la gana! ¡Cómo si es con un viejo de 80 años! ¡Cerdo homofobo!</p><p>Castiel intentaba arrastrarle de allí, sin éxito mientras una patrulla llegaba en refuerzo de su compañero. Estos que no se andaban con chiquitas empujaron a Dean contra el coche- no sin que este opusiera antes resistencia y casi enganchara a otro policía- y le esposaron. Castiel se mostró impasible al verse con las esposas puestas a pesar del torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Deseó que le tragara la tierra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llevaban varias horas encerrados en una pequeña celda apestosa que olía a mierda y vomito, les acompañaba un drogadicto que estaba sudando la gota gorda debido al mono por no chutarse. Castiel estaba sentado, mientras Dean permanecía apoyado en los barrotes.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra durante aquel tiempo a pesar del enfado que ambos sentían por dentro tanto el uno con el otro como con la policía que tan injustamente les había tratado.</p><p>Dean resopló y se agachó, cansado de la espera y toda la tensión que estaba viviendo. No entendía porqué Castiel permitía que un cerdo homofobo le llamara pederasta, desde el principio había intentando escabullirse del agente en vez de plantar cara y eso le molestaba.</p><p>Por su parte a Castiel le molestaba la actitud beligerante de Dean, no habrían acabado allí si en cuanto apareció ese hombre se hubieran marchado ¿Para qué buscarse problemas si ese hombre iba a seguir pensando lo mismo? Aunque le hirvió la sangre cuando le llamó pederasta y todavía lo seguía haciendo.</p><p>Se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras que llevaban a la celda, el oficial de guardia abrió la puerta con rapidez.</p><p>Castiel Novak y Dean Winchester, pueden marcharse.<br/>-Al fin- murmuró malhumorado Dean que un instante después preguntó- ¿Dónde puede poner una denuncia?</p><p>A Castiel se le desencajó la mandíbula.</p><p>-¿Disculpe?- el agente de policía parpadeó, sorprendido.<br/>-Difamación, injurias y agresión.<br/>-Dean, ya basta. El día ha sido suficientemente movido.<br/>-Tú haz lo que quieras, yo estoy en mi derecho de denunciar.<br/>-¿Te crees que te van a tomar en serio?- replicó enfadado- Vamonos ¡Ya!- Le agarró del brazo mientras le sacaba a trompicones de allí antes de que les imputaran a ellos algún delito del que no pudieran salir pagando una simple fianza.</p><p>Una fianza que había pagado Michael que les miraba con cara de pocos amigos, aunque para Dean eso no era una novedad.</p><p>-Gracias Michael- dijo Castiel al llegar junto a él.</p><p>-Este no dijo nada, encaminó su marcha hacia el exterior y ya en la calle pasados unos diez minutos pidió hablar a solas con su hermano.<br/>-¿En qué estabas pensando?- le recriminó.<br/>-No hice nada malo, Michael.<br/>-No acabas en comisaria sin hacer nada malo.<br/>-Solo nos besábamos.</p><p>Michael torció el gesto.</p><p>-Y después tu “amiguito” decidió agredir a un miembro de la autoridad.<br/>-Fue despectivo con nosotros y se dirigió a mí como pederasta- Castiel empezaba a enfadarse.<br/>-Eso es porque estás con un crío morreándote en la calle a plena vista de todo el mundo ¿Te parece normal a tu edad? Eso lo hace un adolescente o un veinteañero pero no un adulto hecho y derecho. Castiel, deberías estar avergonzado.<br/>-Yo soy la victima aquí- replicó- ¡No he hecho daño a nadie!</p><p>Dean que se había quedado a cierta distancia pero que su paciencia no era su fuerte empezó a andar hacia ambos hermanos que parecían estar discutiendo, no sabía de qué, pero quería irse y dormir 10 horas seguidas por lo menos.</p><p>-Fue un error venir de vacaciones. Jamás me hubiera imaginado esto de ti, Castiel.<br/>-¿Exactamente el qué?<br/>-Andar con un niñato del tres al cuarto que en cuanto acabe el verano no querrá saber más de ti ¿Cuándo asentaras la cabeza con una esposa?<br/>-¿Esposa? ¡Soy gay joder!<br/>-¡Estuviste a punto de casarte!<br/>-¡Y menos mal que no lo hice! ¡Hubiera sido el mayor error de mi vida! No la quería.<br/>-Pues te convenía. <br/>-Pues cásate tú, coño y déjame vivir mi vida en paz.<br/>-¿Con ese niño?<br/>-Mira, ya sé que Dean desaparecerá en cuanto se marche de aquí. Le gustan los hombres, las mujeres, la fiesta y el desfase. Si ¡Seguramente me deje tirado! ¡Pero me ha hecho sentir vivo al menos durante estos días!</p><p>Castiel esperaba la réplica de su hermano que no llegó, Dean estaba justo detrás de ellos y lo había escuchado. Su rostro normalmente alegre y expresivo, parecían ahora de marmol.</p><p>-Dean yo… yo no quería…<br/>-No pasa nada Cas. Al menos ya sé qué esperar de ti. Tienes razón, me gusta el desfase...y los hombres… y las mujeres...también me gustas tú. Pero debería ser fácil olvidarme de ti en cuanto esté de vuelta en Los Angeles con mi hermano y trabajando sin parar prácticamente 24h al día, 7 días a la semana.<br/>-Dean por favor…</p><p>El rubio no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado dolido por lo que había escuchado.</p><p>-Te devolveré la fianza- le dijo a Michael- solo te pido algo de tiempo para reunir el dinero.</p><p>Este asintió con la cabeza y Dean le devolvió el gesto, miró una vez más los ojos azules de Castiel y echó a andar a paso ligero.</p><p>No quería hablar con nadie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>